Running, Riding, & Retrospectives
by TheBossGeo
Summary: It’s amazing. What feelings, emotions, and at times, the to little to late realizations that can dawn upon people, once they have said goodbye, well After 5 years, Ash & Misty are about to find out just how true this very scenario can be.


**Disclaimer – I Don't Own Pokemon, **

**Authors Notes – **Alright Folks! Got this short Idea from sitting and watching the episode "Gotta Cattch Ya Later" For the first time in ages a few days ago, so with the origins being divulge all that's left to say is, hope you enjoy.

**Summary -** It's amazing. What feelings, emotions, and at times, the to little to late realizations that can dawn upon people, once they have said goodbye, well After 5 years, Ash & Misty are about to find out just how true this very scenario can be. (Different spin on "Gotta Catch Ya Later")

**Running, Riding, & Retrospectives**

"_We swore we'd travel darlin' side by side  
We'd help each other stay in stride  
But each lover's steps fall so differently  
But I'll wait for you  
And if I should fall behind  
Wait for me"_

Bruce Springsteen "If I Should Fall Behind"

**Ash**

Run. run, run like the wind. Stopping and looking back won't make any difference to the circumstances now. It doesn't change anything, it doesn't change the fact that after 5 years, I have somewhat come full circle and now find myself back at the beginning again, It doesn't change the fact that the group I've grown up in has now endured a parting of the ways, it doesn't change the fact, that she's…..leaving.

She's leaving, its amazing how one short phrase, can conjure up so much within ones mind. So many images and memories of the past replay themselves as I continue running. I remember the fights, usually over the stupidest of things at times, but I also knew that in terms of us both, we simply couldn't help it, for as petty and at times idiotic as our bickering had become, it was simply apart of our relationship, and I dare say always would be.

The last five years of our lives together not with standing one painful throbbing realization sticks out the most at me at this time, as I continue running with all of my resolve desperately fighting back the urge to turn around and watch her ride into the sunset upon her bike, and that's the fact that I'm leaving the one person who has stuck with me through everything, No matter how farfetched my dreams seemed, no matter how dense I was about certain aspects of my craft, Misty was always there, believing in me, caring for me, and I guess to a lesser extent watching over me.

The tears are beginning to flow now, as all I can do is continue running, to block out the subsequent pain. Try and concentrate on something else I urge my brain. How about the way the sky is turning red, or how about the way the sun is slowly sinking below the horizon on this mild but beautiful of evenings?. Disregard the fact, that the fiery redness of the sky reminds you of her in so many ways. Her personality hot headed and stubborn, and yet a caring soul that's pure. Her hair as red as the evening sky before me, and yet unpredictable and timid.

I for the life of me am still struggling to understand why this is affecting me so much, I mean I keep trying to tell myself that this isn't any big deal. However if I was somehow able to convince myself of this fact, It would also therefore mean I would have convinced myself of the very fact that leaving my heart in Cerulean City would not affect me, when in reality I knew nothing could be further from the truth.

It took me five years to figure out what I had staring me in the face day after day, night in night out, unfortunately for me my heart figured out what it wanted just one day to late. It took me five years, and until this moment, as far as I was concerned I was simply The dense guy who owed her a bike. Oh god, if only she didn't have to leave, if only she could travel to hoeon with me.. I would have given her the world just to be around me again.

I've been away from her for less then a few minutes, and I'm already feeling as if my sanity is reaching breaking point. You know its funny there is an old saying in life which I feel sums up my situation perfectly at this time "It only takes a moment" For as much as I try to wrack my brain I just can't pin point where I heard that from. A book, a song perhaps? But I guess in the grander scheme of things it really doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what it represents. It claims it only takes a moment to fall completely in love with someone. And well. I guess the theory holds water so to speak.

If I had a main fear through out this whole separation thing it would be simply, that I didn't want to become merely a phase in Misty's life. A fabricated memory, A forgotten friend, "that guy" she traveled with for awhile. If I was breaking it down in laymen's terms I wanted to stay Misty's forever. What I didn't want was to be struggling to run over a hill, trying desperately not to turn around. God how I yearned for her to be walking by my side again, Just block everything out Ash, block out the sunset, block out Pikachu's concerned eyes as he stairs at you sympathetically from your shoulder, and block out the fact that I'm leaving half of my soul behind.

As that thought enveloped me, I found I had finally stopped running and slumped myself up against the nearest tree I could find. And with all the built up hurt, frustration, and aching of my heart engulfing my being I shakily uttered the words out, there release seemingly symbolizing that of a kind of quick fix to my inner pain.

"I love you, Misty, By the grace of god I'll wait for you, And until we meet again. I'll always have my dreams…."

**Misty**

"Well Ash Ketchum…..finally I know how you feel about me…" The words I echoed as I parted from him replayed themselves over within my mind as I continued to peddle faster trying desperately to get back to the city of my birth before the urge to turn back seemingly overpowered me. It's funny and somewhat ironic how a newly discovered fact could make the pain and hardship of our separation seem less heavy upon ones heart. However that being said, I still couldn't cease the tears from flowing.

I never thought I was capable of crying like this. Initially he was just the guy who stole my bike. The guy I hooked out of a river. The "little loser" I wanted to wipe the floor with when I caught up with him at the viridian city Pokemon centre that second time. Who would have thought way back then that our relationship would have ended up the way it had. That he would have left that indescribable mark upon my heart only the way he could.

That being said, a major reason had just come to mind as to why I was so emotionally distraught over this my confusion aside, For I had just realized that I was at the same place I had been five years ago, trying to decide exactly where my life was headed, whether to run out over that horizon, or to turn back and go home. The only difference being this time around was that the decision was already made for me, I had my responsibilities and duties at the Cerulean city gym, simply put I had no say on the matter when it was time to say goodbye.

I braked abruptly bringing the bike to a screeching halt as the most dreaded scenario began picking away at the very foundations of my brain. What if I forget how much he means to me? What if ...what if , that when I got home, I had begun to forget... all of the last five years, what if it all faded to black? Every happy, sad, and intimate moment we shared was so embroidered upon me in terms of whom I was as a person, If I lost that, I had just come to realize, that I would be losing apart of myself. And it was because of this fact, that I knew within my heart I could never forget any of it, even if I had wanted to, I couldn't forget any of it because it was the most incredible experience of my life, I couldn't forget any of it because I loved the whole aspect of living the so–called adventure, but more so than anything else I couldn't forget any of it because of Ash Ketchum.

A smile could not help but adorn my lips as I slowly begin peddling my bike again a little slower this time so I could observe the radiant sunset within the evening sky. For the life of me I can sit here and actually swear to any spiritual being above, that hand on heart, that I didn't _try_ to fall for him. In fact through out those first few months, I really tried not to. It was almost as if, unbeknownst to him, in some inexplicable way, he was making me tumble deeper into this way I felt for him, every day, every minute, every second, No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop it.

You know it's funny to think about, but I recall one of my sisters had alerted me to a saying once. It is said, People who aren't meant to be together have to try to fall in love. People who are meant for each other have to try their damdest not to. Standing there, on that spot on the horizon, On that fork in the road where our group had parted, listening to him intently as he basically vowed on his honor as both a man and a trainer that I would see him again, gave me a new outlook on the term _soulmates_. For as far as I was concerned I knew within my heart that Ash was and forever would be a part of me, I guess within that moment it finally dawned upon me that in some unique way I was apart of him too.

You know as I think things through more clearly, the continuous tugging of my heart strings not withstanding, he has changed me in a numerous of fantastic ways. He taught me that battling is more heart then skill, and that life is one big challenge. He always met that challenge head on, even when it seemed impossible. There's another thing I learned during my time with him. Nothing is impossible. Or more to the point, nothing was ever impossible for Ash Ketchum. For At times he was as dense as a bullet-proof wall, However he had this unexplainable inner passion to be the best he could be and an inner desire, to always do the right thing. No matter how insurmountable the odds seemed.

In time I knew I would be able to adjust accordingly, in time this emptiness that is wrenching away at the pit of my stomach will feel somewhat smaller, and in time, I won't think of him every second of every day. Time as they say is the best heeler, and someday soon, or so I hope, it won't seem like my world has been shattered because I am no longer around him. Or Someday soon maybe he'll Do what he promised me and come back, and tell me that he missed me, wants me, and hopefully loves me as much as I love him.

I love him! It's amazing how that one simple expression can change the spot on the horizon of your life forever. How a quick fishing trip can change your life forever. It's almost mind boggling to believe How one wrecked bike can alter your reason for living. How a rookie dense but all be it caring Pokemon trainer can become that reason for living. I always considered myself to be strong willed, and thought I knew what I wanted from life, and struggling through these circumstances, peddling with all of my mental resolve, I knew my assumption was correct,

I did know what I wanted, simply put I wanted and would continue to want him. And when a bond such as that is so strong, I knew no amount of waiting could diminish what my heart would always relate to me. I brought the bike to a stand still once more and cast my gaze upwards at the setting sun, and whilst taking a deep breath I softly uttered the words their release doing nothing but consolidating this fact.

I've loved you. and waited for you. For almost five years Ash ketchum…..I think I can wait just a little bit longer…for my heart won't allow me to do anything else…."

**Authors Notes - **Well Guys there you have it, warned you it was kind of short, but hopefully quality over quantity will win out on this one, as always any feedback you wish to leave is deemed as superb in my book, and until the next story or update! .Take care guys.

_**TheBossGeo**_


End file.
